This invention relates to fishing tackle and in particular to a disgorging device or "disgorger" for releasing or removing a hook from the mouth or gullet of a fish.
Hook-disgorging devices currently used to remove a hook from a fish's mouth mainly comprise a stem, for example in metal or in plastic material, having at one or both ends a shaped head that is inserted into the mouth of the fish and applied to the hook so as to counteract the traction of the fishing line in the area where the hook is embedded in the mouth or gullet of the fish. The disgorging head of the device is rested on the fishing line and is guided by it in the direction of the hook to be removed.
With currently used disgorging device, this operation necessitates a certain manual dexterity owing to the insecure position of the line in the guiding groove; when visibility is poor or when it is dark these devices provide unreliable guidance towards the hook so that the latter is removed with considerable difficulty and after numerous attempts. Additionally, even if the disgorging head portion of the device comes into contact with the hook, the opposing action and thrust on the hook can only be applied endways or axially, and therefore in an insecure manner. Accordingly, currently used disgorging devices are not very practical in serving their designated purpose.
An object of this invention is to provide a disgorging device for removing hooks from the mouth or gullet of a fish by means of which it is possible to securely insert the fishing line into the disgorging head portion of the device, in order to ensure reliable guidance towards the hook to be removed.
A further object of this invention is to provide a disgorging device for removing hooks as described above, by means of which contact with the hook occurs laterally, in a way that is entirely guided by the line to which the hook is attached, without requiring any particular dexterity.